


Revenge is a dish best served with a beautiful woman

by iheartalexvause



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartalexvause/pseuds/iheartalexvause
Summary: This idea came about when the picture of Hook getting close to Belle like he was going to kiss her surfaced regarding the new season. Anyway things brewed up in my belfry and the bats started flapping about him maybe doing something with Belle behind Emma's back after they moved in together and Belle had been woken from the sleeping curse. The whole Regina/Evil Queen spilt hasn't happened.Then this morphed into another fic for the event so here goes.Rated E for early language and then for later swan queen funI do not own once.





	1. Chapter 1

“Belle you’re here! And you’re awake!” Emma gasped, astonished when she saw Belle walk through the door of Granny’s diner.  
“That I am.” Belle stated the obvious. “I was hoping I might be able to get a room at the B&B but looks like I may be too late.” Belle stated with a glance at all the people from The Land of Untold Stories that currently filled up the diner. Emma gave her a quizzical look. “Rumple and I aren’t together at the moment. I need to do what is best for the baby.” She clarified.  
“Well I wouldn’t wish the mattresses here on my worst enemy.” Emma quipped.  
“I think I may have a solution.” Hook interjected, wearing a lewd and slimy smile that he usually wore around women, even though he was stood right in front of Emma.  
“Really?” Belle gaped at the pirate.  
“Yes. Come with me.” He gave Emma a peck on the cheek, then followed Belle out of the door, lasciviously checking out her rear. Emma caught the look but as usual, let it slide.

Hook took Belle to the docks where the Jolly Roger was moored, magically conjured from his despicable days as the Dark One.  
“Stay on my ship.” Hook said cheerily.  
“Are you sure about this? Why are you helping me?” Belle asked suspiciously.  
“Maybe I’m trying to make up for what I have done to you in the past. Yes I am sure that the crocodile wont think to look for you here.” Hook seemed to be genuine in his attempts to make up for past transgressions, so Belle took him up on the offer.

Later that day, Emma headed to her parents loft, needing to tell them some news.  
“So you were rather cryptic this morning. What do you want to tell us?” Mary Margaret said to Emma after handing over a cup of tea.  
“Killian and I are moving in together.” Emma said hurriedly but didn’t receive the response she was expecting from her parents. Instead of an outburst of joy, her parents gave each other a sideways glance that they hoped Emma hadn’t picked up on. But she had.  
“OK that was a damp squib. I thought you guys would be happy.” Emma said confused. Mary Margaret groaned and David looked as if he wished the floor would open up and suck him into oblivion. Their opinion of Hook although never massively high, had circled the drain in recent months.

“It’s just that lately...” Mary Margaret’s voice trailed off. How could she put this bluntly without hurting her daughters feelings?  
“You haven’t been yourself over the last year or however long its been. You aren’t the strong independent woman I once called my bad ass friend who made Regina’s life awkward before she turned it around. And then became my strong bad ass daughter who kicked ass and was sassy. Now you seem to care more about Hook's wants than what is good for yourself. You don’t seem as well and strong as you were before you gave in to him.” Mary Margaret let it all out, laid the cards on the table but her face was creased with worry.

“I thought you were happy I was with him?” Emma said starting to sound bitter.  
“We wanted you to be happy and you made it seem like he was it.” David finally spoke up.  
“But lately he has no respect for you and we have noticed the way he sometimes talks to you and so have other people. It is so derogatory and demeaning. You deserve so much better.” Mary Margaret carried on venting her concerns now that the flood doors were wide open but she noticed that she seemed to have struck a nerve. Emma launched out of her chair, knocking it over, marched out of the door and slammed it behind her.  
“I guess the truth hurts.” David sighed.

Emma later began to regret her outburst, but her mothers words had struck a very raw nerve that Emma would rather be left alone. This was because all of what her mother said was the truth. Despite how he treat her, she went to the underworld to bring him back because she felt terrible about turning him into a dark one. He threatened her parents, her son and Regina, who despite all that they had been through meant a great deal to the blonde. And yet after that Emma still went after him. When they got back his behaviour only got worse but Emma willingly stayed with him and accepted his vile attitude. She accepted the way he gawked at other women even when he was with her. Mary Margaret saying all of this was both a stark wake up call and painfully sobering that other people noticed this. Regina had told her she was too good for Hook after his asshole of a brother had said she wasn’t good enough for him. His brother didn’t know Hook’s shady past. To start off with she believed Liam, now Regina’s words were echoing through her brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Hook only appeared at the house when he wanted something from Emma, usually food or sex. She was reluctant to give up the latter as she had a shrewd idea where Hook had been spending his time, as he smelt like that musty ship and a woman. Emma decided to covertly speak to Regina without dropping her suspicions and see what came about.

Things had been awkward between Emma and Regina since Hook had come back from the dead and Regina had lost Robin. So the air was kind of tense as they nursed cups of coffee and Emma fidgeted with items on the booth table in Granny’s.  
“Hook and I moved in together.” Emma blurted out but Regina’s face as usual was unreadable.  
“What do you want me to say Emma? Am I supposed to be happy for you?” Regina’s voice was ice cold.  
“I don’t know really.” Emma said honestly.  
“I think you are making a stupid mistake. I have already told you, you are too good for him and he treats you like crap. I know Robin and I weren’t perfect and I realise that maybe taking him back after Zelena was the wrong choice, but you and Hook are toxic Emma. You are blind to how he treats you. Either that or you are willing to accept that that is a healthy relationship but you are wrong. I don’t know why you brought this up to me because it isn’t like you ever listen to what I say.” Regina downed the last bit of her mediocre coffee, threw a $10 bill on the table and stalked out of the diner. Emma banged her head on the table, unable to decide if this was a bad idea or the confirmation she needed. Jesus she had fucked up everything.

How could she have been so fucking stupid? Emma berated herself for days after she had spoke to Regina. Seen as Emma refused to give Hook what he wanted sexually, he didn’t come home at all and Emma was building a keen idea of what was going on. Hook was not known for his morals and Emma suspected he was no longer ‘trying to redeem himself’ for past transgressions against Belle. She guessed he was now praying on her emotional vulnerability to get his kicks and giggles.

It had now been two weeks since Emma and Hook had supposedly moved in together, yet he had hardly spent any time in the house he had chosen for them before Emma became the Dark One. Now Emma had decided to put an end to her suspicions.

At the end of her shift 7PM, she went out to the docks and used her old tracking skills to sneak onto the Jolly Roger undetected. The tell tale noises, grunts and sighs coming from Hooks cabin gave her all the confirmation she needed but now she had to bust up their fun and maybe someone’s face.

Emma threw the door open so hard that several planks fell off the dilapidated door. In a split second before realisation dawned, she saw that slimy bastard laid on top of Belle on the bed, clothes rumpled and half undone, and his remaining hand groping whatever it could reach. Then he leapt off Belle like he had been scalded and headed for Emma.

“Swan. It’s not what you think.” Hook stupidly said but was shut up when Emma’s fist connected with his face.  
“Shut the fuck up! I am such a fucking mug. I took all of your shit and how you treat me and ate it all up with a spoon, while defending you to everyone. You are a filthy, slimy, disgusting, low life bastard who takes advantage and forces his way into a woman’s pants. And you.” Emma turned on Belle. “I thought you were my friend. Instead I’ve been caught up in you wanting to get back at Gold.” Emma spat at her. “If you come near me ever again Hook, I will fucking kill you myself.” Emma warned before storming off the ship.

Emma walked and walked in the freezing cold without thinking where her feet were taking her. She seethed at herself for being so fucking stupid and taking all of his bullshit. The ridiculous way he treat her, that she just accepted as the norm, for she thought he was her only chance at true love. Now she thought about it though it was never the kind of love her parents had, there was no true loves kiss, she split her heart to save him and that didn’t work. Emma always did what made Hook happy, she never cared about what it meant to her. Emma was freezing cold and shivering when she stopped walking and realised where her feet had taken her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know where Emma ends up. But how will that person react to the blondes appearance?

As Emma stood at the foot of 108 Mifflin Street’s path, she finally felt tears begin to sting in her eyes. This was such a bad idea but Regina was the only person she could trust. She hadn’t knowingly come here, as she berated herself, her legs just walked her to Regina’s doorstep. Emma gave in and trudged up the front path and knocked on Regina’s door.

“Emma.” Regina gasped, surprised by Emma’s visit but she was even more surprised by her pale face and red eyes brimming with tears.  
“Is Henry home?”  
“No he is with Violet. What’s wrong?”  
“He’s been cheating on me. I caught him with Belle. I think it’s been going on for a couple of weeks now.” Emma choked out and the tears that had reared their head on the walk finally poured down the blondes cheeks as she shivered violently from the cold walk. Despite Regina’s previous heartache at losing Robin and her dismay at Hooks return from the underworld, Regina reset to her previous fondness and friendship for Emma and pulled the shivering sheriff into the house.

Emma’s hand was freezing cold in her own as Regina led her into the study where she had a fire blazing. Emma numbly followed Regina and allowed the woman to slip off her jacket, wrap her in a blanket from the small couch and be sat down near the fire. Regina hurried off and returned a few minutes later with Emma’s favourite hot chocolate and handed it to the blonde. Emma mumbled a thank you and stared at her boots.

“I am so fucking stupid. That bastard played me like a harp.” Emma spat with venom, unable to make eye contact with Regina, who had already told her she was too good for the slimy pirate.  
“You tried to see the good in him.” Regina tried to soothe.  
“I was too blind to see what everyone else saw. I thought he was my only chance to be happy and I cared more about making him happy, than seeing the truth about the way he treated me.” Emma sobbed silently, her shoulders shaking violently.  
“Emma that piece of crap never deserved you. He wormed his way into your graces then he treat you like disposable property.” Regina stroked the woman’s back. 

Despite the slightly soothing effect Regina’s touch and soft voice had on Emma, she still repeatedly chastised herself for letting Hook into her life and the rare occasions, her pants. Those memories now made her skin crawl.  
“I think it’s my turn to be your drinking buddy.” Regina offered, this was the last thing she could think of to distract Emma.  
“That sounds like an offer I can’t refuse.” Emma said with the first twinkle in her eyes that Regina had seen in many months.

Regina returned from her drinks cabinet with a bottle of 20 year old single malt whiskey and two tumblers. They spent a couple of hours chatting about Henry and how Regina was doing since Robins death, which she didn’t want to talk about. Henry did come home while Emma was there, she alluded to the fact the Emma was there but didn’t say why and ushered him off to bed.  
“I’m sorry I ruined your evening.” Emma said putting down her empty tumbler and standing up to leave when Regina came back into the study.  
“Emma you didn’t ruin my evening. Despite everything you are still my friend.” Regina corrected. “How are you getting home? It looks like you walked her.”   
“I did. I was so pissed off after I punched him in the face I just started walking. My legs brought me here without me noticing.” Emma chuckled and blushed a little.  
“You could stay here, its cold out.” Regina offered.   
“No thank you. I can’t impose on you any more. I’ll walk home, it will clear my head.” She gave the mayor a small smile before grabbing her jacket and leaving. A couple of streets away one of her deputies pulled up along side Emma, pulling her from her deep thoughts and offered her a ride home.

Emma tried to go about her daily life for the next week as normal, the day after she discovered Hook's little secret, what little possessions Hook had in the house Emma burned out back and got a perverse sense of satisfaction and revenge. 

Other than her mood being somewhat abrasive, Emma was coping but it was tested when her mother brought up the cheating asshole. She was having breakfast with her parents when her mother enquired about what she thought was still the new living arrangement.  
“So how are things with Hook? We haven’t seen you with him for a few weeks.” Mary Margaret tried to sound casual.   
“Oh it is absolutely fantastic.” Emma said, her words dripping with sarcasm and disdain. “The bastard has been cheating on me with Belle! I don’t know for how long but I hardly saw him for two weeks after he moved in.” David and Mary Margaret’s gasps were very audible. Emma sat there and sipped on her coffee.

“It’s my own fault really I shouldn’t have let him into my life in the first place. Then I made my life all about him. Everybody was right, I was a fucking idiot. Total Stockholm Syndrome.” Emma ranted.  
“Oh Emma it’s….” Mary Margaret was cut off.  
“It bloody well is my fault. I was stupid enough to give into his pushing despite my better judgement at the time. Then I accepted his bad treatment and ate it up. Even though people told me it was a bad idea to date him. Maybe some people don’t deserve a happy ending.” Emma said resolutely then stood up and marched out of the apartment.

Later that evening, Emma was distracted from her trashy movie and 12 pack of beer (that was nearly half way dead,) by a desperate knocking at the door. By the sounds of the knocking she could guess who it was at the door. She had changed the locks so he couldn’t get in. For a few minutes she ignored the racket but they were persistent. Emma released a string of curses under her breath, sounding exactly like Mutley on the way to the door, then she unlocked the door and almost wrenched it off its hinges. She was right. 

“What part of come near me and I will kill you, didn’t you understand?” Emma spat venomously at the drunk pirate.  
“Maybe the part where you love me too much to kill me.” Hook said cockily.   
“Love you? I wish I could burn you alive.” Emma threw back at him.  
“I thought we could talk?” The slimy pirate tried to convince the irate blonde, who had a vein pulsating in her temple that was fit to burst.   
“Why would I want to talk to you? You are drunk, I can smell it. Also you screwed me over at the first chance by fucking Belle, who knows how many times because you were never here. That is unless you wanted to try and get your kicks from me after ignoring me for days. The only thing there is to talk about is you staying the fuck away from me.” Emma bellowed at the top of her lungs, her face bright red with rage.  
“Can I at last get my stuff back?”  
“Look in the back yard there may be some ashes left!” Emma yelled and slammed the door in his face.

The woman’s blood pressure was so high, she thought her head might explode in a mist of red rage. At least she had reiterated her insistence of wanting nothing to do with the lying, cheating son of a bitch. Emma hoped that would be the last time she had to deal with him, her point was very clear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina start to get close again.

Emma’s latest run in with Hook did nothing for her mood, it was made even worse by people frequently asking how things were going with him. On several occasions, when in a very vicious mood, Emma had to resist the urge to yell ‘He fucked Belle!' at the top of her lungs, before storming off to watch the chaos she had cause from a far. Instead Emma communicated in various grunts and stares that made Medusa’s curse seem like a kind and gentle affliction.

Emma hadn’t seen Regina since the night her legs mysteriously took her to the Mayors door. Inexplicably Emma wanted to see her again, but didn’t want to load her problems on the woman who had enough of her own. On the other side of the coin Regina wanted to visit Emma but she wanted to give the woman time to deal with what happened. She also wanted to help Emma move on. Regina knew what it was like to be dropped for somebody else, she also had regrets about taking the same person back. So Regina could relate to some of what Emma was going through. It may have been a couple of weeks since Henry and herself had seen Emma and Regina felt that needed to be rectified.

A few days later on Monday morning before heading to Town Hall, Regina managed to cross paths with a dejected looking Emma.  
“Good morning Sheriff.” Regina called as she ran across the street as fast as her designer heels would allow her. Emma’s head snapped up and her stomach flipped a little seeing Regina hurrying along in her tight skirt, high heels that made her ass and legs look amazing and her now shoulder length hair flowing behind her in the breeze. Damn girl! Emma said to herself. These are the last thoughts you need in your head right now.  
“Morning Regina.” Emma still didn’t sound like the bold and confident self she used to be before the pirate broke her Regina thought.

“I haven’t seen you for a while.” Regina stated hoping to coax the blonde into opening up a little.  
“Well my mood swings have been a little unpredictable and very hard to control when people keep bringing up the fucking asshole.” Emma explained.  
“Well Henry and I have missed you.” Regina gave the blonde a gentle smile. Emma felt guilty, she didn’t want Henry to see her like this, kicking herself over ruining everything for the pirate.  
“I didn’t want him to see what I have been like after fucking it all up for the pirate. I didn’t want to dump any of my shit on you. I though you had enough of your own to deal with.” Emma said unable to look the woman in the eyes.   
“Well we want to see you. Why don’t you come over for dinner at the weekend? Henry has a date after dinner, we could open a bottle of wine and watch a movie.” Regina offered and Emma was finding it hard to come up with a reason to decline, when they were interrupted by Gold.

“My apologies for interrupting ladies.” Gold said in an oily voice.  
“I am sure you are heart broken.” Regina said sarcastically.  
“Of course I am not. One thing that I am rather broken over, is not seeing my wife. Would either of you happen to know where she is?” Gold asked, a tone of attitude creeping into the oiliness. Regina gave Emma a meaningful look, but Emma’s dark side was bubbling to the surface, as was her need for revenge.  
“If you see the slimy pirate why don’t you ask him? I have a feeling he has an intimate knowledge of what Belle has been up to lately.” Emma’s voice was menacing and as she took a sideways glance at Regina, she saw something flash across the Mayor’s face that she couldn’t put her finger on. Gold must have caught some of Emma’s meaning or he was just pissed that Hook had anything to do with Belle but he marched off with a look of thunder on his face.

“You are playing with fire Emma.” Regina warned.  
“Those two started the fire! I just threw a bottle of whiskey on it and stood back to watch the show burn.” Emma said darkly. There was that look flashing briefly across Regina’s face again.  
“Anyway Saturday?” Regina quickly changed the subject because Emma’s dark side was doing things to her.  
“Count me in. What time?”  
“6PM. Henry is leaving at 7.”   
“I look forward to it.” Emma smiled.

Emma didn’t hear about a ruckus between Hook and Gold, Emma hoped it would only be a matter of time. While she hoped for karma to kick Hook in the ass, she looked forward to spending Saturday evening with Regina and some time with Henry. She focused on burying her hate, anger and bitterness so as not to ruin the evening with Regina.

Come Saturday evening, Emma had pulled out her nicest ass hugging jeans that had admittedly been neglected recently, a blue blouse and her favourite knee high boots. She was trying to recapture her pre-douchebag flare and get back to how she was before he wrecked her self esteem.

Why all of a sudden was Regina nervous to have Emma around for dinner? Before Hook wormed his way into Emma’s bedroom, Emma was around for dinner with her and Henry frequently. Then the slimy wretch pestered his way into Emma's graces and Regina had a shrewd idea that he didn’t like Emma being around her. Because after he came around Emma didn’t spend anywhere near as much time with Regina and Henry.

Regina had spent an hour trying to decide what to wear. It is not like this was a first date but Regina did always like to make a good impression. It is just that lately Regina wanted to try that little bit harder with Emma. The brunette knew Emma was attractive and confident before Hook changed her outlook. Emma’s wardrobe as of late looked more like she had been sharing her mother’s clothes, not the figure revealing and eye catching attire she once wore. Eventually Regina settled on a little black dress that showed off all of her assets. 

When Regina opened the front door and saw Emma in skinny jeans, tight blouse and boots, she had to hold back a wolfish grin. Finally, she thought to herself.  
“Good evening Sheriff.” Regina purred as she stepped aside to let Emma through the door.  
“Good evening Madam Mayor. You look great.” Emma tried to hide the high level of approval of Regina’s body from her voice and just handed over a bottle of wine.  
“Wow not the cheap plonk this time, I’m impressed.” Regina said cheekily.  
“Yeah, thought I would avoid the stomach eating battery acid this time.” Emma grinned as she hung up her old red leather jacket.   
“My gastrointestinal tract thanks you.” Regina said with a cheeky glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

Emma missed Regina’s cooking so much! After roast beef, mashed potatoes, vegetables that Emma never usually ate but Regina’s were delicious, gravy, followed by blueberry pie for dessert Emma was fit to burst. Henry was desperate to leave due to Emma’s incessant teasing about his girlfriend and the call of ‘no shenanigans’ made him groan and slam the front door behind him after running to escape.  
“You are horrible!” Regina said resolutely as they cleaned up after dinner.  
“I haven’t seen him lately. I have to play the annoying mother who teases him about his first seemingly serious girlfriend. By the way, why the hell did I stay away from your cooking for so long?” Emma asked incredulously without really thinking about what she had asked and the real reason.  
“I know exactly why but you may not want me to answer the question.” Regina said darkly. Emma got her point immediately and her face fell.  
“Oh yeah. Good point.” Emma said to acknowledge that she understood what Regina meant. 

They took a bottle of wine to the living room and began to flick through the TV channels for a possible movie to watch.  
“How are you doing Regina?” Emma asked watching the brunette intently. Regina was slightly taken a back, she wasn’t used to people caring how she was doing, especially Emma since Captain Douchebag.

“I’m OK, most days.” Regina stopped for a second, then saw the quizzical look on Emma’s face and elaborated. “I came to realise that Robin was not what I thought he was supposed to be. We were not soul mates. I laid awake many nights thinking about everything that happened between us. Even though he said he loved me and would do anything for me, his actions never really backed that up. Many things that he did, were with me as an after thought, until he sacrificed himself for me. I can’t help thinking that was really too late, it was the only thing he did solely for me despite all that I did for him. We were only together because of fairy dust and after that it went down hill. On the other hand, was he my only chance at a happiness? I loved Daniel and my mother killed him. I thought I loved Robin but that dwindled quickly and he is gone too. Maybe some people are not meant to have a happy ending?” Regina said dejected. 

Emma’s heart broke to watch the pain on Regina’s face because she had worked so hard to be better for Henry and do good for the town. Emma thought she herself didn’t deserve happiness after willingly accepting all of Hook’s bullshit. Regina on the other hand deserved happiness, had earned that fairy tale ending. Emma squeezed the brunettes hand.  
“You more than anybody deserve a happy ending. You have worked so hard. I may be biased though, forest fart was not good enough for you, you deserve more than a selfish cheat. I don’t think any other guy in this town is good enough for you.” Emma said almost embarrassed to admit what she thought about Robin Hood- Liar, thief and cheater, and admit what she thought Regina deserves. “I let everything turn to shit then ate it all up with a spoon and a smile on my face when it was fed to me. I’m a fucking idiot.”

“I told you before that you were too good for him and he took advantage of that.”   
“At least you didn’t preach that ‘everyone gets a happy ending bullshit my mother keeps spewing at me!” Emma said relieved.  
“Life and love isn’t easy. Finding it, keeping it and stopping it from turning to shit is even harder. That is the real world. Your parents aren’t the real world, they truly are a fairy tale.” Regina reasoned. Apart from what she had put Snow White and Prince Charming through, they really didn’t have to deal with real world bullshit that many other relationships had to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could things be about to change when Emma cant control her urges?

Emma was still at Regina’s when Henry came home. When he saw his blonde mother’s eyes twinkling with mischief, he refused to talk about his date, blushing profusely he took his leave and hurried off to his room. Regina chastised Emma for traumatising Henry even though this time she didn’t say anything, Regina saw that mischief in Emma’s eyes too. But Emma said she was only just getting started and could go on the sex talk given her past, making things a whole lot worse. Regina let it go not wanting to egg Emma on.

Emma left around midnight, feeling lighter in her chest than she had felt since around the time they went to Neverland. How did being around Regina make her feel better? She remembered how she had felt about Regina in the past, how they had both gone above and beyond to help and save each other. There were reasons why she had sacrificed herself to the darkness for Regina that she had never told anyone, but she had buried those reasons and feelings when things escalated with Hook. Digging this up was a bad idea and Emma knew it after all she had been through with Hook. If she spent more time around Regina would it intensify past feelings and desires? Emma turned all of these things over and over in her for the rest of the weekend. But when she received a message from Regina inviting her back of on Wednesday, she couldn’t find it in her to reject the offer. Regina seemed to be Emma’s new light despite her own dark past and now Emma didn’t want to stay away if the woman’s company would make her feel better.

After her midweek visit with Regina and Henry, the two women were growing more comfortable in each others company and in a way, different to how they were before Hook. Friday afternoon Regina stopped by the station to visit Emma. As Regina’s heels clicked down the corridor she caught Emma and David throwing paper balls at a basket ball hoop over a trash can. David had the decent sense to look ashamed at being caught by the Mayor, but Emma as totally unabashed.

“If this is what goes on at the Sheriff’s station then I may have to rethink that ample budget I give you.” Regina said dangerously.  
“Well...I’m….err… guna...” David grabbed his coat and scurried off down the corridor.  
“Wimp!” Emma called after his retreating boots. “She doesn’t actually bite.” Emma added cockily.  
“How would you know?” Regina’s eyes flashed and damn that look on her face was sexy, Emma thought with a shiver running down her spine. Emma grunted and fought the urge to say ‘maybe I want to find out.”

“What can I do for you?” Emma’s voice cracked with that pang of desire she was finding very hard to hide. Regina picked up on it too and filed away that piece of information for later self entertainment.  
“Henry is staying at a friends tomorrow. Pizza, beer and a movie?”   
“Sounds great. I’ll bring the pizza and beer. You bring the couch and the DVD’s.” Regina rolled her eyes.  
“It’s a date. 7PM.” Regina halted when she realised what she had just said, then beat a hasty retreat down the corridor. Emma noticed that moment of discomfort and wondered if it was because of how the Mayor felt or how she thought it would be perceived. Emma hoped it was a Freudian slip of the tongue.

Saturday night Emma turned up at Regina’s with a huge pizza and a lot of beer.  
“I said pizza and beer Emma, not a heart attack and liver disease!” Regina said sardonically as she lead Emma to the couch and opened the pizza box. “And some vegetables wouldn’t have killed you.” Regina said about the mega meat feast.   
“Protein is good for you too.” Emma said as she popped open a beer and perused the DVD collection. "Oh The Mummy, I love Brendon Frazer and Rachel Weisz, they are great in the first two.”  
“It’s one of Henry’s favourites too.” Regina said offering Emma a glass for her beer and a plate for pizza.  
“Pfft. You drink beer out of the bottle and pizza out of the box with your fingers. It makes less dishes to wash.” Emma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
“Yours and Henry’s eating habits are almost primal.” Regina said sarcastically and Emma laughed as she popped The Mummy DVD into the DVD player.

After eating a decent amount of pizza and helping make a good dent in the beer supply, Regina fell asleep on Emma’s shoulder near the end of the movie. The brunettes soft steady breath on her bare shoulder sent goose bumps rippling all over Emma’s body. Oh shit that feels good. Emma thought of the tickling breath and the delicate hand that fell at her waist. Emma’s brain was going haywire at the feel of the woman against her body. 

Cut it out Swan, you don’t deserve her. She told herself.

Oh but she wants you and you know it. All those looks you’ve seen on her face. A voice in the back of her head argued. 

“God woman you are testing my self restraint.” Emma muttered under her breath after Regina shuffled in closer to Emma’s body. Emma gently roused the sleepy brunette unable to stand the contact any longer and the arousal it created. It had been a long time since Emma had been with a woman but Regina wasn’t just any woman and her body knew that very well.   
“Regina its late, *lie it was barely 10PM* I should go.” Emma said. Regina grumbled at being roused and woke up, but left her around Emma’s waist. She could feel the warmth of Emma’s body seeping through the blonde’s thin tank top and she didn’t want to lose that feeling. Oh god what are you thinking this is Emma, this is so dangerous. Regina silently and quickly scalded herself, unaware of the affect she was having on Emma.

Regina took a deep breath.  
“Sorry I fell asleep on you.”  
“Don’t worry.” Emma said as she was lost in Regina’s eyes that were sparkling in the light of the roaring fire. Emma had the sudden all consuming urge that she didn’t think she could fight. So she didn’t even try, leaning forward and planting a firm kiss on Regina’s sweet, plump lips. She could have sworn she heard a soft moan come from Regina and she didn’t push Emma away. In fact they began to tentatively move against each other and Regina held on tightly to Emma’s tank top. It was like the proverbial fireworks and explosions for both of them but Emma knew she had to stop and pulled away.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Emma said embarrassed with her lack of control, but Regina opened her eyes after taking a steadying breath, what was it Emma saw there? Desire?  
“Why? Are you afraid that you’ll enjoy kissing me too much?” Regina challenged with a husky voice that drove Emma even crazier. She looked at the desire in Regina’s eyes for a minute and instantly knew her worries and why she had stopped.

“I’m afraid I’ll like it too much and you wont and it will all blow up in my face.” Emma answered honestly. Regina let out a long breath and Emma thought it was all about to go to hell.  
“Well lets clear up a few things then.” Regina growled and quickly pushed Emma flat onto the couch and straddled the blonde’s lap, then kissed her roughly. The dominance Regina was asserting was an unmistakable answer to Emma's concerns and by fuck it was hot. Emma tested the water even by running her tongue across Regina’s bottom lip and was instantly granted access.

After a couple of minutes of tongues gently duelling one another, they pulled away panting.   
“Does that settle your worries?” Regina whispered.  
“Oh yeah. Clear as bell.” Emma muttered through her lust clouded brain that then took over her actions. Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina again and began to run her hands under Regina’s t-shirt, pleased at the shudder it caused. In a bold and daring move, Emma used the position of those hands to remove the top and tossed it over the back of the couch.

The look on Emma’s face became almost feral as she took in Regina in her dark blue lacy bra. The appreciation didn’t last long though because a feral smile was mirrored on Regina’s face as she stripped Emma’s tank top and it landed close to her own shirt, then planted a crushing and demanding kiss on Emma. Hands roamed across cloth covered breasts as moans got more needy and guttural. When Emma wrapped her legs around the brunette, pulling her as close as possible and Emma slipped her hands down the back of Regina’s yoga pants and squeezed that luscious ass, Regina groaned.

“Are we really going to carry on doing this on the couch?” Regina tried to sound strong but want was evident in her voice.  
“I don’t really care where we do this but I don’t intend on untangling myself from your right now.” Emma said and began assaulting the other woman’s neck making her let out the most delicious moans. Regina tried to focus her magic on transporting them to her bed, but Emma’s ministrations were making it hard to focus.

A couple of seconds later they thudded onto Regina’s massive bed in a tornado of purple smoke.  
“Is this better for you?” Emma teased.  
“Oh yes. I have much more room to devour you now.” Regina growled and started to remove the rest of Emma’s clothes. “God I have wanted to do this for a long time Emma.”  
“Well by all means do whatever you fantasized.” Emma consented as she unhooked Regina’s bra and slipped it off her arms, then moved down to her pants and underwear.

“Fuck Regina even my fantasies didn’t do you justice. I can’t wait to have my mouth all over you.”   
“Patience dear, my turn to taste the Swan.” Regina purred.  
“Oh fuck.” Emma groaned as Regina assaulted her neck with nips and sucks, then began moving down her body sucking and grazing at pale pink nipples. Regina left a trail of wet kisses down those amazing abs on her way to Emma’s sopping wet center.

She took a long tongue stroke through Emma’s folds and savoured the unique taste. Emma groaned and nearly jumped off the bed at the action.  
“You seem to be ready for me.” Regina teased.  
“I don’t know what makes you think that. Now just fuck me.” Regina wasn’t one to be bossed around but she couldn’t resist Emma Swan telling her to fuck her.   
“I am not one for taking orders but for you I think I can make an exception dear.” Regina informed the naked blonde then indulged her order, swirling her tongue around the blondes aching clit. As Regina sucked and tongued up and down the blonde’s dripping pussy, Emma was very responsive writhing and moaning loudly. As Emma’s pants and moans got heavy, Regina upped her game, easily slipping two fingers knuckle deep and sucked her clit hard, grazing it with her teeth. Pumping her fingers and sucking insistently, Emma came loudly, screaming Regina’s name and many obscenities. 

Regina stilled her movements, removed her fingers and devoured all of Emma’s delicious essence. Emma groaned at the sight.  
“Holy Jesus fuck Regina, that was amazing.” Emma panted. “Why did we wait so long?”  
“Regina will do or Your Majesty.” Regina said with a cocky grin. “Because you are idiot and I am a repressed Ex Evil Queen who thinks she doesn’t deserve someone good like you.” She answered truthfully. Emma stroked her cheek.   
"You can’t get rid of my now.” Emma stated then kissed Regina and hummed when she tasted herself on Regina’s tongue.  
“Like what you taste?” Regina purred.  
“I do off of you.”   
“Well I love what I taste.” Regina said, her voice deep and eyes dark with desire.   
“Well I think it is my turn to taste you.” Emma used her surprising strength to flip their positions and began to worship any part of Regina that she could get her hands and mouth on. Rough kisses, neck bites, teased nipples, bitten thighs and utter adoration of her dripping cunt. Emma made Regina orgasm from oral teasing and nipple squeezing.

The rest of the night was spent seeing who could make who come the most and scream the loudest. Eventually after around four hours, they passed out sweaty and sated, bodies tangled together and wrapped up in the sheets. They slept so well they nearly jumped out of their skins when Henry came home and called their names at the top of the stairs. Henry saw Emma’s jacket and boots by the door, then he saw the discarded shirts behind the couch. He called out their names at the top of the stairs making them both jolt awake, shocked. How did they explain this?

“Henry don’t come in I’m not decent.” Regina called holding two fingers over Emma’s lips.  
“I’m guessing Ma isn’t either” Henry half asked, half stated. The two naked women looked at each other horrified. “You left your tops down stairs on the floor and Ma’s stuff is still by the door." Henry explained their failure to cover their tracks.  
“You are too smart for your own good kid.” Emma threw at Henry and he laughed.  
“Congratulations.” Henry said through his laughs and that confused them.


	6. Chapter 6

It turns out that Henry didn’t have a high opinion of the beards his mother’s had been dating and he was tickled pink with idea of his mothers being together. They found this out after they had showered together and re-clothed, which was difficult for Emma as her underwear was ruined and her tank top was still on the living room floor. With a controlled flick of her wrist, Regina conjured clean clothes from Emma’s house. Then they summoned Henry to breakfast to discuss his sharp detective skills. 

The decided to just let things unfold between them, not wanting to label what was happening between them so soon and they wanted to do this without people’s prying input. Try as they might to be discreet, they found it ridiculously hard to keep their hands off each other during the day time, or the grave yard shifts that Emma seemed to frequently work. Regina’s assistant got sent packing at lunch times so they could have ‘private meetings.’ In other words they had food and the surfaces in Regina’s office were christened several times over. Some lunch times, evenings or late nights, Regina would turn up at the station. Once or twice she would only wear very revealing underwear under her long coat and high heels. Both cells, Emma’s office, interrogation rooms, store rooms, corridors and desks had all been venues for their naughty escapades. It was a miracle that for three months they had never been caught, until now.

Henry was away for the weekend on a camping trip and Emma was sleeping off a gruelling five night stretch of grave yard shifts at what was still her house but not really her home when she was alone. 6PM on Friday and Regina let herself into Emma’s house after parking her car around the corner, she knew the blonde would likely still be in bed after the gruelling stretch of long shifts. Right after she left Town Hall she decided to give Emma a nice wake up call, with Henry being away she didn’t have to go straight home. 

Regina let herself in with the key Emma had given her and headed straight for the woman’s bedroom. Regina stripped off the Mayor power suit, neatly folding it up and leaving just her underwear, garter and stockings on, then crawled under the covers. Emma was sprawled out on her side, an arm and leg stuck out so Regina slipped underneath the limbs and gently kissed the woman awake.  
Emma jumped but was quickly soothed.  
“It’s just me.” Regina ran a stocking clad foot over her leg and Emma groaned.  
“Oh my god, did you just leave the stockings on?” Emma’s eyes bugged out when she lifted the covers and took in the lacy black underwear, garter and stockings.”Oh holy shit. Well Your Majesty, this is the best wake up call after nights I think I could ever have.”   
“Well that was my intention.” Regina kissed her as Emma used the limbs Regina had crawled under to pull the woman in closer and Regina squeezed her tightly. Regina ran a stocking clad thigh against the crotch of Emma’s tight boxer shorts.  
“Fuck Regina.” Emma groaned as she fumbled the clasp on Regina’s bra.  
“That is what I came here for.” Regina almost stated the obvious as she stripped the ratty old tank top and slipped her hand in the boxer shorts.

After a few seconds of Regina’s distracting hand movements, Emma slipped her hand into Regina’s lacy thong and attempted to catch Regina up. They were both very close to orgasm when Emma’s bedroom door swung open and Mary Margaret and David walked in.  
“Emma are you still… Oh my god!” Mary Margaret gasped loudly when she took in that Emma wasn’t alone but also who it was that was with her. She also figured out from the noises she heard as she walked in what had been going on.   
“Mum. Dad. Don’t you know how to knock? Get the hell out of here we just got started!” Emma ordered in a very dangerous voice that turned Regina on even more.  
“Guess we don’t have to worry about telling you parent’s any more.” Regina offered.  
“Deal with it another day.” Emma said resolutely and got back to work on pleasuring Regina.

That night they only left Emma’s bed to raid the fridge and even that turned into sex in the kitchen, Emma stating a hot dream she had about fucking Regina senseless on her kitchen island, and that she did making Regina almost scream the house down after two earth shattering orgasms. Saturday morning they decided that they would get a decent breakfast at Granny’s after an athletic night of sex had used up all of their reserves. When they got there they found Emma’s parents sat in a booth.  
“This will either be hell or very amusing.” Regina remarked, sounding slightly unnerved.   
“Well we could make it entertaining. It’s not like we are doing anything wrong. If they want to make it hard for us, we will have fun with them.” Emma said with a wicked grin.  
“You know it really turns me on when you are like this.” Regina said with a roguish look.  
“You like when I let out my dark side?”   
“Very much so.”  
“Fuck lets get this over with and get some food to take out.” Emma groaned and Regina chuckled darkly.

“Good morning.” Both women said to Emma’s parents with shit eating grins on their faces.  
“Oh god. I thought they would avoid us for at least a few days.” Mary Margaret groaned.  
“No such luck.” Regina mumbled as they sat down opposite David and Mary Margaret, who were looking quite awkward.  
“Lets get this over with. Your lack of ability to knock on a door meant you walked in on us in bed together. What do you want to know?” Emma prompted getting right down the nut cutting.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other, stunned that Emma was being so blunt and open.  
“Errr… well how long have you two been….” David’s voice trailed off.  
“Sleeping together.” Regina took the opportunity to make them feel slightly uncomfortable.  
“Worshipping each others naked bodies.” Emma added.  
“That most amazing mind blowing sex.” Regina chimed in with a dreamy look, reminiscing about all the sexual encounters they had had.  
“Rip roaring multiple orgasms.” Emma teased.  
“All right we get the picture.” Both of them shut Emma and Regina down, who grinned evilly at each other.  
“Over three months so far.” Emma finally answered after the teasing.  
“Who actually knows? Because we didn’t really suspect anything.” Mary Margaret asked.  
“Only Henry.” Regina simply answered.  
“Smart ass kid busted us the first night we slept together.” Emma added.  
“It kind of just happened after we spent some time together.” Regina carried on.  
“And?” Mary Margaret asked.  
“And what?” Both Emma and Regina said, baffled at the simple question. 

“Why didn’t you tell us? Or anyone for that matter?”  
“Because everyone has an opinion on everything and it is none of their business.” Emma said generally without specific accusation, but the meaning was clear.  
“We just wanted to see how things unfolded between us, without others trying to throw in their 2 cents and trying to screw things up.” Regina added. “And until we are ready to let everyone in on what we have between us we would like to keep it that way.”   
“That’s not to say that we aren’t happy where we are at right now, together. We just want people to stay out of it.” Emma clarified.  
“And it isn’t too soon after Hook?” Mary Margaret asked.  
“I don’t give a fuck about Hook. I wasn’t letting a good thing pass me by when he is probably still banging a married woman. So no it wasn’t too soon, it was just right and I wouldn’t change anything." Emma said resolutely.  
“And you Regina?” David asked almost as if he was protective of her and how she felt.  
“I haven’t felt like this since Daniel and I didn’t believe that I would ever deserve someone like Emma. Now that I have her I am not letting myself or anyone get in the way of what we have.” Regina said definitely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does their secret get made public? If so by who?

Mary Margaret seemed to have got their warning about not spreading their secrets and Emma and Regina’s relationship stayed private. This was a miracle considering they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other in public. As December rolled in, they settled into a domestic routine that was surprisingly comfortable for both of them. Emma was still slightly aggrieved to hear that Gold hadn’t got revenge against Hook but still held out some hope that he was biding his time for the moment to strike.

“What were you planning on doing for Christmas?” Regina asked trying to act nonchalant.  
“I hadn’t thought about it to be honest. Granny is having a party Christmas Day later on but I hadn’t thought about anything else.”  
“Would you like to spend it here with Henry and I?”  
“Like a real family Christmas?” Emma asked wistfully and almost child like. Although she had spent Christmas with David and Mary Margaret last year, it didn’t feel like a true family Christmas. Of course Emma had not vocalised this, not wanting hurt her parents feelings because they were trying so hard, but it just didn’t feel natural or normal. But the idea of spending it with her son and the woman who had lightened her darkest days, made her feel emotional and like she finally had a real home.

“You still with me over there?” Regina pulled Emma out of her thoughts.  
“Oh yes sorry.” Emma stuttered and blushed, embarrassed and went silent.  
“Is there something wrong?” Regina asked, concerned and abandoned the dinner she had been preparing and began watching Emma intently who was opening and closing her mouth while avoiding eye contact.  
“Emma if there is something wrong just spit it out.” Emma let out a deep breathe.  
“No there’s nothing wrong. It’s just… call it old foster care issues. I always hated Christmas because many of them I was either in hell hole care homes or with horrible families. There were only a couple of good Christmases. Last year with David and Mary Margaret was awkward, with us all being similar ages and they were trying to force it being normal that it really wasn’t. The only decent time was with Ingrid.” Emma stopped for a minute but Regina still looked worried. “It just feels right to want to be here with you and Henry and that’s just an unusual feeling for me. To feel wanted and to want to be there.” Regina’s face softened quickly, it was not very often that Emma opened up so much especially about her childhood.  
“You most definitely belong here and I want you to know that and see that. I don’t want that to change.” Regina said looking deep into Emma’s eyes.  
“I don’t either. You made me feel normal again, you have been my light. And I would love to spend Christmas here with you and Henry.” Emma confessed with a shy smile and Regina hugged her so tightly that Emma could barely breathe.  
“It is finally like I have a family too.” Regina said, muffled by her face in Emma’s shoulder and Emma squeezed her back.

Emma and David were at the station when Mary Margaret dropped by with lunch for David.  
“Where’s mine?” Emma asked indignantly.   
“Well don’t you usually have Regina for lunch?” Mary Margaret said very quickly with a twinkle of mischief on her pale face.  
“Good point yes I do! And a delicious lunch it is.” Emma quipped.  
“OK I don’t need to hear about the porn.” Mary Margaret said quickly, looking flustered.  
“Hey you brought it up.” Emma pointed out jovially, enjoying teasing her mother.  
“All right all right lesson learned. I won’t do it again.”  
“To be hoped so because,” Emma paused with a dreamy look in her eyes. “My god do I have stories.” Emma said evilly.

“Anyway changing the subject.” Mary Margaret said quickly. “What are you doing for Christmas?”  
“Regina asked if I wanted to spend it with her and Henry. And I said yes.” Emma found it hard to make eye contact with her parents. She felt like she was rejecting them but being with Henry and Regina just felt like the perfect place to be. When she did look at her mother Mary Margaret looked dejected.  
“Oh OK.” Was all Mary Margaret said.  
“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, not one to sugar coat things any more.  
“It’s just, well I guess I thought you’d be spending it with us.” Mary Margaret answered defensively.  
“I know what you are thinking. It is not that I don’t want to spend Christmas with you guys. It’s just that it feels right to be with them. I don’t want you to take this wrong but it feels like I have my own family and that is something I never thought I would have.” Emma said hoping to not insinuate that the previous holidays with her parents was inadequate, just that this was different.  
“OK I’m glad that you feel like you fit in somewhere. I know that has been a big thing for you to find.” Mary Margaret said and hugged her daughter.  
“Thank you.” Emma whispered.

After David had finished his lunch, Emma headed out to have lunch with Regina, stopping by Granny’s on the way. When Emma knocked on the door she received a rather curt ‘enter’ and guessed Regina must be having a bad morning.  
“Oh it’s you.” Regina said relieved when she looked up and saw Emma.  
“Bad day babe?” Emma ventured into the office, dropping the bag of food on Regina’s desk and taking in her tense appearance.   
“Dealing with some of the people in this town, is like dealing with toddlers that have had their toys taken away!” Regina growled as she took the chicken salad and root beer from Emma and got up to go and sit at the small couch and table.  
“Makes dealing with drunken Leroy seem easy.” Emma said with a slight chuckle.  
“I don’t know, I have seen what damage he has done to you when he is drunk and being belligerent.” Regina offered.  
“That hurt my pride did that, black eye and bite marks from a drunk and grumpy midget.” Emma complained.  
“I know but you are still my knight in a shiny leather jacket.” Regina grinned and kissed Emma’s cheek. “Anyway how was your day?”

“Quiet. I’m done now anyway since I started at 6AM. Mary Margaret kind of ambushed me about Christmas. She doesn’t seem all too pleased that I’m not spending it with them but I think she finally understood why.” Emma said then took a large bite out of her cheese burger.  
“She’ll get over it. I’m sure she just wants you to be happy.” Regina offered in between bites of her salad.   
“Yeah. I think that she eventually got that I know where my place is, with you and Henry.”  
“And for sure, I am ecstatic about it.” Regina said, abandoning her salad and paying more attention to the blonde next to her. Regina’s attention was the only thing that could distract Emma from food ever and she began kissing the brunette back with equal fervour.

Regina hiked up the tight skirt she was wearing and pushed Emma back onto the couch flat and straddled her lap. Emma stripped off Regina’s blazer and began unbuttoning the straining blouse, then slid her hands up the back of the open shirt. Regina managed to strip Emma down to her black bra and popped open the button on the tight jeans. As Regina’s hand slipped past the top of the jeans and into Emma’s tiny thong, Emma began to attack Regina’s neck. Regina was grinding against Emma as her hand was working the blonde up to a near frenzy and an orgasm herself as she was grinding against Emma. Then the office door flew open and Regina’s assistant strolls in. For a second she doesn’t see them on the couch but then she turns around after dropping the files on the desk and her jaw dropped to the floor. For a second they were all frozen before the intruder scurried out of the door, slamming it firmly behind her.  
Regina shrugged her shoulders and got back to her previous task, deciding to deal with the issue later.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas was only a few days away. Emma had finished a short run of grave yard shifts and was now happily done with work for the holidays and was looking forward to spending a lot of time with her girlfriend and son. The downside was that Regina was still working for two more days and Henry was spending a lot of time with his friends.

Emma had a little something special put away for Christmas Day night but she was bored and decided to have a little bit of enjoyment with Regina. Deciding it was too cold out to be walking around in her current dress even with a big winter coat on, Emma poofed herself into Regina’s office. The woman was concentrating on whatever was in front of her and hadn’t noticed the blonde’s silent magical entrance.

“Good morning Madam Mayor.” Emma said in a sultry tone to get the woman’s attention and Regina nearly jumped out of her chair.  
“My god Emma you scared me.” Regina said as she looked up and her pupils pretty much exploded when she took in Emma in her tiny green elf outfit that showed off plenty of cleavage, toned stomach and long legs. “Holy shit!” Regina said, short of breath and Emma chuckled at Regina’s profanity.

“I was supposed to be saving this for Christmas Day but I’m all alone at your place and thought I would change my plans.” Emma said again in the sultry voice.  
“It is a good job I was alone in here.” Regina tried to chastise Emma for her spontaneous actions but there was no conviction in it.  
“Well you can either magically lock the door or come home with me and have your way with me at home.” Emma offered her the options. Regina quickly waved her hand once and Emma heard the door lock. The second time everything disappeared from the mayors desk. Then Regina beckoned Emma over with a finger and a lascivious grin that lit a fire between Emma’s thighs. Emma took slow strides towards Regina who stood up to welcome the woman.

Regina pulled the blonde elf into a blinding kiss by the flimsy straps of the green top and Emma groaned deeply. As Emma thrust he tongue into Regina’s mouth, Regina in response ran her hands up the back of Emma’s tiny top, pulled her in close and lifted her onto her desk and stood in between her long legs that Emma wrapped around her waist.  
“So this is what happens whenever I leave you alone?” Regina teased, so Emma stripped off the thin top to reveal a see through green bra.  
“I can’t help the animal attraction that I have to you. I just keep getting that magnetic pull to be around you. Don’t you want to see if the bottom half matches?” Emma enticed her by dropping her legs and Regina hooked her thumbs into the small skirt and pulled when Emma lifted her ass off the desk. Regina let out a string of animal like growls when she saw the extremely revealing matching green thong and her jaw almost hung open in amazement.

 

“I thought you night like it.” Emma purred.  
“I fucking love it.” Regina said running her hands up Emma’s naked sides and began teasing her nipples through the thin lacy bra.  
“Oh I turns me on so much when you swear.” Emma groaned at the stimulation and Regina’s language. “I think you are a little over dressed though.” Emma commented as she quickly removed the tight blouse, tossed it aside and made short work of the fitted black trousers, pushing them to the floor.

“Well you in bright red underwear and me in green, how very festive.” Emma purred as she wrapped her legs around Regina’s now bare waist and pulled her in close. Regina moaned from deep within her chest because she could feel the wetness from Emma’s core through the thong on her stomach.  
“Oh god Emma.” Regina sighed and kissed the blond roughly. After a couple of minutes of frantic kissing, Emma broke away and began to suck on the sensitive spot on Regina’s neck that she knew turned the woman on even more, then whispered in her ear.  
“Fuck me.” Regina shuddered at the breath on her ear and the enticing demand.

Wasting no time at all Regina slid her hand from Emma’s back around, down her stomach and into the skimpy piece of material covering Emma’s wet pussy.  
“Fucking hell.” They both said together at the sensations and Regina slid her fingers through the ample excitement and rubbed circles around Emma’s clit.  
“Oh god Regina more.” Emma begged as she clawed at the woman’s back. As Requested Regina easily slid two fingers into Emma and began thrusting and rubbing her clit at the same time. Regina’s furious pace had Emma orgasming in a mere couple of minutes, clutching at Regina’s back and her head sagging onto Regina's shoulder. After Emma’s tremors subsided, Regina removed her fingers and sucked them clean.

“That was a delicious afternoon snack.” Regina sighed. Emma got a wicked glint in her eyes and kissed Regina, forcing her tongue past plump smeared red lips and playing with the brunettes tongue.  
“Tasty.” Emma grinned, flicking her eyebrows. “How about we get out of here and I make you feel good too?” Regina didn’t answer but engulfed them in a cloud of purple smoke and they appeared on Regina’s bed for a couple more hours of pleasure.

When Emma awoke in Regina’s arms on Christmas morning, it was like she had died and gone to heaven. She noticed it was still quite early, so she snuggled back in to Regina’s body and fell back into a contented sleep with a smile on her face.

A couple of hours later Regina woke up to a weak sun light coming through the curtains and a gorgeous blonde with a serene look on her face. Regina kissed the woman’s temple a couple of times until she woke up.  
“Merry Christmas darling.” Regina purred.  
“Merry Christmas gorgeous.” Emma turned around putting her arms around the brunettes neck and pulling her in for a gentle loving kiss.

Regina woke Henry a little while later after her and Emma enjoyed each others company for a short while. For a change from a few years ago it was Regina waking Henry instead of the other way around. They had breakfast together as it wasn’t too late in the morning, then gathered around the fire in the front room to open their presents. Henry had a huge haul as usual. Emma and Regina had a few presents from each other and Henry, also a couple that had been passed on from Emma’s parents. Regina started a Christmas dinner feast, the turkey had been in since breakfast and it was massive despite there only being three of them. Emma got turfed out of the kitchen and sent to play video games with Henry when her ‘helping prepare dinner’ turned into ‘feeling frisky for Regina.’ And as much as Regina was dying to give in to the blonde’s touches and the throbbing it was creating, she couldn’t be distracted.

Granny’s Christmas party that evening was supposed to be casual but as always Regina didn’t know the meaning of the word. The temperature was mild for late December in Maine and Granny’s was always well heated, so under her winter coat Emma wore the tightest blue tank top she could find. This was intended to drive Regina crazy all night because Emma knew Regina loved to see the combination of bare arms, cleavage and toned abs. Her skinny jeans also showed off her ass extremely well. Regina on the other hand was wearing a very snug purple dress that clung perfectly to her curves. Every single one of them! Her black high heels made her ass and legs look absolutely delectable and Emma didn’t know how the hell she would keep her hands off the woman in public, their private relationship may soon become very public.

Henry abandoned them for his friends as soon as they walking into Granny’s diner, so they headed to the bar for drinks. They milled around the various towns folk chatting, some of it was happy, some of it was forced and over polite. After a couple of hours and a few Martini’s and beers, Emma and Regina were just stood talking to each other when Granny’s voice dragged them out of their private reverie.   
“The Mayor and the Sheriff standing under the mistletoe. Now you’ve got to kiss.” She called out over the crowd in an amused tone. The two women quickly looked above their heads, then at each other with a small quirk of their lips in a smile. Regina nodded at Emma, who nodded back, this was as good of a time as any.

Regina pulled Emma in closer by her tank top and planted a passionate kiss on her pale lips. Emma smiled against Regina’s painted lips and swiped her tongue across Regina’s bottom lip. Regina gave in quickly and they stood there for what seemed like forever, exploring each others mouths. After what was really a matter of minutes they broke apart, panting slightly smug looks on their faces at the stunned silence.

“Well paint me colour blind!” Granny gasped. “That was not a first kiss under the mistletoe.” She stated not asked.  
“Not even a 101st kiss.” Emma said in a dreamy voice.  
“So this is your revenge on me is it Swan? Buddying up with the Evil Queen?” A slimy voice from behind the blonde bust her good mood and made her turn around to see the cheating pirate.  
“Everything always has to be about you.” Emma threw at him with sarcasm in her voice. “No being with Regina is about being with someone who I love who doesn’t treat me like shit and cheat on me with a married woman.” Emma said boldly, very satisfied at her now amazing position in life.  
“Ooooooh are you jealous slime ball?” Regina teased at the petulant look on the pirate’s face as she slipped her arm around Emma’s waist and Emma leaned into the contact.

“Regina is not my revenge Hook because she helped me move on from how worthless you made me feel. But there is someone behind you who has been dying for the months that you’ve eluded him, for payback for fucking his pregnant wife.” Emma positively exploded with glee when Hook turned around and caught sight of Gold stood right behind him. His face turned pale white, swallowing hard.  
“Thought you would sleep with MY wife and get away with it did you Captain Hook?” Gold said his name with disdain. Now that Hook didn’t have the powers of the Dark One behind him, he didn’t seem his usual cocky self.  
“Maybe she decided she needed a real man crocodile. One that could make her feel good, if you know what I mean.” He said with that disgusting grin.  
“Considering she is carrying my child, I think I have one up on you there pirate. But we will see what sort of a real man you are soon enough.” Gold said dangerously and waved his hand. Emma and Regina felt the shimmer of dark magic, so they knew Gold had done something to Hook. But the obnoxious pirate thought he had got off scot-free and that Gold had been bluffing. Hook laughed like he had got away with murder and sauntered out of the diner with a cocky swagger. Little did he know he would soon find out what Gold had done.

Emma and Regina headed out of the back door to speak alone. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and watched her carefully.  
“Are you OK darling?”  
“I have you not him. I’m perfect.” Emma answered with a twinkling smile and a kiss. “Do you know what that spell was that Gold used?” Emma asked, curious about what Gold had done.  
“Not exactly but seen as it wasn’t obvious and instant, I have a feeling it was something devious and diabolical that will show up in time. Don’t worry dear.” Regina soothed, knowing that Emma was still itching to see Gold get payback in some way.  
“Shall we go home?” Emma asked, Henry was staying with her parents tonight so he could have a day opening their present tomorrow.  
“Absolutely.” Regina purred and headed back inside to grab their things.

A couple of hours later they laid in bed naked, clothes strewn all over the floor and Regina curled up in Emma’s side, both basking in a post sex haze.  
“Emma?”  
“Yeah babe?” Emma hummed, her eyes closed and gently tracing patterns on Regina’s skin.  
“I don’t want you to go.”  
“I’m not going anywhere babe.” Emma said confused. “I’m not going anywhere for a few days anyway.”  
“That’s it. I don’t want you to go back to your place any more.” Regina paused to gauge Emma’s response.  
“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Emma asked.  
“Stay here with me.” Regina whispered.  
“Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you didn't think that Hook was going to fall into a bucket of the brown stuff and come out smelling of roses did you? Hell NO! I am giving mad props to Erin Conner because i was having trouble coming up with an idea devious and underhanded enough to suit Hook's punishment. When she brought up this rabbit it went rabid and we got a great plot going.
> 
> It is rather gross but worth it for Hook's discomfort and humiliation so stick with it.
> 
> Enjoy

Hook sauntered back to his ship with the intention of cementing his upper hand over Gold and nailing Belle all the more, after all she couldn’t get enough of him.

When he got back to his ship he found Belle and instantly dragged her to his cabin.  
“What’s got you so worked up?” She asked curiously.   
“Couple of things. Ran into your not so husband.”  
“Oh yeah and how did that go?”   
“I thought he was going to try and blow me up but the wimpy crocodile that he is, didn’t do anything but wave his hand around.” Hook sniggered but Belle looked concerned.   
“And the other thing?” Belle asked.  
“Oh that just pissed me off. It turns out the Saviour is shacking up with the Evil Queen.” Hook sneered.  
“Did you not expect her to move on?” Belle asked, baffled at why he was so mad.  
“But she was mine.” Hook said possessively.  
“She stopped being yours when she found you with me. She wasn’t going to mope around forever.” Belle reasoned.  
“I’m still pissed that she went to her!” Hook growled and Belle knew she wasn’t going to reason with him, to be honest with herself he was too stupid to realise that he couldn’t own Emma forever after what he did to her. Hell she was only using him for sex, he wasn’t useful for anything else.

With that in mind she began to distract Hook and also her hormones were being rather demanding. The only problem was after thirty minutes of Belle having to put in too much work, Hook couldn’t get it up. In a huff, Belle put on her clothes and stormed off out of the cabin. Hook thought it was all Emma’s fault because he was so pissed at her. A couple of hours later to prove to himself that it wasn’t his fault, he tried a bit of self service that also ended fruitlessly. 

Multiple times over the next couple of weeks the same problem kept rearing its head and Hook and Belle were getting frustrated. Hook’s denial that it was a problem with him was really getting on Belle’s nerves. Hook was just telling himself he was getting bored with Belle. After several months of screwing the crocodiles wife, the novelty must be wearing off.

“Look Killian this isn’t working out for my any more. I think it’s time we move on.” Belle said after nearly three weeks of a surly flaccid pirate and not getting any satisfaction herself.   
“You are leaving me?” Hook yelled. “Who do you think you are leaving me?”  
“Listen Killian. I know you think you are God’s gift to woman kind and it was fun while it lasted. But I have no use for a pirate who can not… get it up! There’s no fun in a flaccid emo pirate.” Belle said scathingly, pissed off with his recent behaviour and attitude.  
“I just can’t get it up because I am bored of you!” Hook threw back at Belle.  
“How is it my fault when you cant even jerk yourself off?” Belle yelled back equally as loud and stormed off the ship.

Hook spent the rest of that night drinking his alcohol supply dry. He then spent most of the next day in the Rabbit Hole, rocking up not long after it opened. By 10PM Hook was sloshed but apparently not unable to charm his way into an unknown woman’s underwear. As he lead her back to his ship, she was jabbering away and it was annoying the hell out of him. But hell pussy was pussy and it usually did well to help when he was pissed off.

“Not talking much any more.” The woman whined.   
“Prefer to let my actions speak more.” He tried to say cooling, trying to hide a note of panic that was shimmering below the surface at the possibility of not being able to perform. But after twenty minutes of the woman selflessly trying to get Hook to stand to full attention, it was all in vain.   
“Those actions aren’t very loud! How much have you had to drink tonight?”  
“Enough that I obviously don’t find you attractive enough to waste my time on. Get the fuck off my ship.” Hook spat cruelly at the woman as he pulled his pants back up.  
“Not my fault you’ve got a limp dick and no manhood! Pathetic.” She threw back at him on the way out. Wait a bloody second. Hook thought to himself. What about his manhood? Surely the crocodile couldn’t have done this to him? After a few minutes of admittedly difficult thought, he dismissed the idea. Surely not, he doesn’t have that kind of power. It’s just a bad run. It’s all fucking Emma’s fault. She shouldn’t have left, she should have forgiven him, she shouldn’t have started screwing the Queen. He huffed and threw himself onto his bed and quickly fell asleep.

A couple of days later he began the same run of drinking and attempting to charm his way into another woman’s pants. The same happens again, not a sign of stirring in his pants and another slut insulting his manhood. This was unheard of with a stud like him! No woman or manual assistance could rouse any sensation below the belt. He was going to have to accept that the crocodile had done this to him but he couldn’t solve this himself, he didn’t have magic. God damn it! He was going to have to go to the only two people who could possibly reverse this. Fuck!

Late morning the next day and with a chronic hang over, Hook walked into the station dreading dealing with his ex girlfriend, who would undoubtedly enjoy this very much.  
“Swan.” He bellowed as he saw Emma sat at her desk scribbling away at reports.  
“Would it kill you to be polite or was that not in your genes? What do you want?” Emma threw his lack of manners back at him, if that was how he wanted to play it.  
“Gold!” He simply said.  
“What about him?” Emma said sarcastically.  
“He’s done something to me.” Hook said awkwardly.  
“You look fine. Like the same old scum bag to me.” Emma commented smugly.  
“It’s not something you can see.” He ground out through his teeth.  
“What he gave you a conscience? That must be horrible for someone as amoral as you.” Emma teased and Hook growled in frustration.

“No woman.” He bellowed again. “It’s something you can’t see. Something I can’t do any more.” He said cryptically while slightly gesturing at his crotch.  
“What the hell are you blabbering about? Are you still drunk?” Emma waved her hand at him and something sparkling under the light caught Hook’s eye.  
“What the fuck is that?” Hook said venomously, pointing at Emma’s left hand.  
“Oh this?” Emma stuck her left hand up with mischief dancing in her eyes. “Regina put a ring on it. She said she didn’t want to waste any more time when everything already fit together perfectly with us. And I said yes.” Hook let out a string of profanities, kicked a nearby desk and stormed out. Emma laughed darkly to herself at his discomfort and apparent misery, she knew Belle had left him but didn’t know why.

Later that day Emma ran into Belle at the diner when she went out for a decent cup of coffee and decided to scratch around.  
“Hey Belle, can I ask you something?” Belle was still trying to keep on Emma’s good side, as the sheriff seems to have forgiven her being part of Hook’s deception but things were not perfect.  
“Yes sure.” Belle said cautiously.  
“Why did you leave Hook?” Emma asked curiously. Belle coughed slightly, how honest should she be?  
“Well as much as he was using me at first, I was just using him.” Belle lowered her voice. “For sex, when it… petered out I kicked him to the curb.” Belle said proudly and Emma laughed heartily but didn’t get the full picture of what happened and what Hook had been insinuating.  
“Well good for you. He could use a large dose of his own medicine.” Emma said smugly taking the coffee and turning to leave when Belle called her back.  
“Hey Emma.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Congratulations to you and Regina. You seem so much happier and you both finally found the happiness you deserve.”  
“Thanks Belle.” Emma said honestly. She was gradually forgiving the woman and what she just learned helped big time and she couldn’t wait to tell Regina.

Two weeks after Hook’s last visit to the station, he had turned positively maniacal at his inability to get an erection. So he built up the courage to go back to the Sheriff and try again but this time he actually had to try and use words instead of being prideful and getting jealous. But the jealousy would be hard when he caught sight of the sheriff and the mayor.

When he walked into the station for his second attempt to get Emma to fix his little problem, he found the mayor sat in Emma’s lap with her arm’s around the blonde’s neck and Emma holding her close.  
“Oh for the love of God.” Hook huffed and both women looked up.  
“I could say the same thing.” Regina muttered.  
“What now Hook? You are interrupting my lunch.” Emma dead panned, annoyed at seeing his slimy face again.  
“You two have to help with what Gold has done.” Hook stated.  
“Why would WE help YOU?” Both women said together.  
“You have a responsibility to the town and its people.” Hook tried to sound convincing.

“Whatever Gold did you deserve.” Emma muttered darkly.  
“Not what he took away.” Hook also muttered.  
“I’m tired of all your bullshit. Spit it out or get out.” Emma said losing her patience.  
“There is something that is not working any more.” Hook said each word slowly pointing below the belt. “I can’t...” He was making some rude hand gestures to accompany his lack of words.

Regina’s eyes were wide with surprise and recognition and she laughed hard.  
“What?” Emma asked her and the look of shame and embarrassment on Hook’s face was worth framing as a picture.  
“He cant get it up. He cant get an erection.” Regina choked out in between guffaws and Emma erupted with laughter.  
“Yes it is incredibly amusing.” Hook said flatly.  
“It’s fucking hilarious and it is so brilliant. Absolutely perfect.” Emma spluttered shaking with laughter along with Regina.  
“What the fuck are you going to do about it Sheriff?” Hook growled angrily, pointedly pronouncing her job title.  
“I cant do nothing. You can’t prove it was Gold.” Emma reasoned.  
“Regina surely your magic can reverse this?”   
“Oh now I am Regina. Now that you want something? Afraid not. I learned a long time ago not to mess with Rumple’s magic.”   
“Emma cant you reverse it?”  
“Isn’t it funny he is all polite when he wants his dick back? Even though it is his own fault. It is genius though I must admit.” Emma said to Regina who was still sat in her lap.  
“It is pretty inventive.” Regina admired Gold’s out of the box thinking.

“Hey isn’t this about me?” Hook shouted and Emma groaned.  
“Everything always is! No Hook I am afraid I am not practised enough to toy with something possibly cast by Gold.” Emma made sure not to directly accuse Gold. “Maybe it is just karma or fate catching up with you for all the bad deeds that you have done to women? Maybe it might correct itself in a few years?” Emma said wickedly annunciating the maybes.  
“Oh fuck you.” Hook spat.  
“No that is my job pirate. Just remember it. By the sounds of it, that is something you wont be doing for a while.” Regina warned him about the fuck you comment and Hook stormed out feeling darker than ever.  
“Oh he is so stuffed. Gold will never reverse that spell.” Emma laughed.  
“No he wont. I guess his bad deeds have finally caught up with him in epic fashion.” Regina said darkly.  
“Lets sit back and enjoy the show.” Emma said and Regina chuckled.

Oh the future was going to be fun. Emma and Regina were happy together and engaged. And Hook was likely to be miserable for a long time to come.


End file.
